


Hong Kong

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [35]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver tells Tommy and Felicity that he spent time in Hong Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hong Kong

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos for the last installment. We're now returning to an earlier point in their relationship. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 3\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 4\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 5\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 6\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 7\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 8\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 9\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 10\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 11\. Hong Kong (Part 35)  
> 12\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 13\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 14\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 15\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 16\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 17\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 18\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 19\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 20\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 21\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 22\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 23\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 24\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 25\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 26\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 27\. Three (Part 13)  
> 28\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 29\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 30\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 31\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 32\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 33\. William (Part 29)  
> 34\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 35\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

The heavy metal door slammed behind Oliver as he sprinted across the roof. The noon day sun was radiating off the black tar and he hoped his target would arrive quickly before he left easily identifiable size twelve footprints in the softening material.

“I have the package,” Maseo said nonchalantly over the comm. “Will you be ready for handoff in five?”

“I’m in position for receipt of the package,” Oliver said as his hands went through the motions of assembling the sniper rifle that had been left for him on the roof.

“Courier is in a brown leather jacket and blue baseball cap,” Maseo advised.

“Copy,” Oliver said from his position along the roof’s edge.

“Courier will be to you in five – four – three – two – one,” Maseo counted down

A man fitting the description provided by Maseo came around the corner. He was looking down at his cell phone and was getting bumped by other passersby on the street. “I have the package.”

Oliver emptied his mind of everything but the center of his target. He wasn’t aiming for a man who might have a family waiting for him at home or had dreams for his future. Oliver wasn’t aiming for a man at all, but a square inch of brown leather. He exhaled as he squeezed the trigger. His bullet found its square inch. He only had two minutes to wipe the rifle down, disassemble it and clear the roof. He was already in motion as he lowered his scope and caught the face of the man he’d just killed, “No,” he cried out, “you went home.”

“Tommy,” Oliver gasped as he sat up in bed. His heart was racing and he was covered in a fine sheen of cold sweat. It took him a moment to realize that he was in his bed in Starling and not a half a world away in Hong Kong.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked cautiously from beside him on their bed.

He curled in on himself as he began to shake. The dream had been vivid. He could still smell the acrid scents of melting tar and gunpowder in the air. When he closed his eyes he could see the pool of blood spreading on the filthy sidewalk and Tommy’s vacant, lifeless eyes. Oliver clenched his hands and welcomed the sharp bite of his nails into his palms. Pain was good. Pain was centering. Pain meant that he was awake and the kneeling figure on the side of his bed was a flesh and blood Tommy and not a ghost haunting him.

“Ollie,” Tommy said gently from his perch on the floor, “May I touch you?”

Oliver shook his head, “No, I need a minute.”

“You were calling out for me,” Tommy’s fingers curled into the sheets in an effort to stop himself from touching Oliver.

“No,” Felicity corrected him with a tremor in her voice, “he was crying out like you were dead.”

Oliver’s eyes flashed to Tommy’s. He wanted to apologize for killing him. He wanted to tell him that he didn’t know that he was the target until it was too late. He wanted to yell at him for being in Hong Kong when he’d promised to leave. All of those things were irrational because Tommy had kept his word. He’d returned to Starling and Oliver wasn’t forced to kill him. Tommy was safe, alive and warm within arm’s reach. He reached out with a tentative hand and trailed his fingers along the side of Tommy’s face, “I killed you,” he said with a trembling voice.

Tommy clasped Oliver’s hand to his face, “It was just a dream. I’m right here. You’d never hurt me.”

Oliver snorted with disgust. He pulled his hand from Tommy’s and got out of bed. He wished Tommy’s words were true. He wished he could say that he’d never hurt Tommy. Watching Tommy grow up at Malcolm’s mercy, he always swore that he’d never raise a hand to his friend. Even when they were younger and their friends would rough house, Oliver was never comfortable participating if Tommy was the one getting pushed, dunked or placed in a choke hold. He’d knocked Tommy on his ass when they fought about Laurel and he’d come to terms with that, but Hong Kong. He’d never get over Hong Kong. He’d made Tommy afraid and even though Tommy didn’t know it was Oliver making him afraid, Oliver knew, “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

Tommy followed Oliver out of their bedroom, “What’s that supposed to mean? I think I’m one of the few people who does know everything you’re capable of.”

At the bottom of the stairs, Oliver spun around grabbed Tommy by the throat. He pushed his boyfriend up against the wall until his weight was only supported by the balls of his feet. Tommy’s hands reflexively pulled against Oliver’s hands but his eyes showed no fear.

“Oliver,” Felicity shouted as she ran down the stairs, “what the hell are you doing?”

Oliver leaned into Tommy and said menacingly, “Would a fisherman throw his prized catch back in the sea?”

Tommy’s eyes went wide and filled with tears as he recognized the words spoken to him with malice many years before, “No.” Oliver lowered his hands to his sides and Tommy shoved him aside. “You were never in Hong Kong.”

“I’m sorry, Tommy,” Oliver couldn’t help taking a step towards his distraught boyfriend.

Tommy held up a finger in caution, “Don’t.” He swallowed heavily, “I can’t even look at you.”

Tommy pushed past Oliver and entered the kitchen. Felicity looked to Oliver for answers, but he could only look away. How could he explain his choices to them? He had shared some of his time away with them, but he’d never mentioned Hong Kong. He’d been so close to getting home and yet, each time, he'd chosen something else.

Felicity pulled on his arm and he followed her into the kitchen. Tommy was pacing back and forth. His hands pulled on his hair as he muttered to himself.

“Will someone tell me what’s going on?” Felicity looked between her guys.

Tommy stopped pacing and pointed an accusing finger at Oliver, “He was in Hong Kong.”

“Hong Kong?” Felicity furrowed her brow in confusion. “When were you in Hong...” her question died on her lips as she looked at Tommy and then back to Oliver. “Oh my god, you did check your email account in Hong Kong. Did you see Tommy?”

Tears slid down Oliver’s cheeks at the look of absolute betrayal on Tommy’s face, “I only wanted to scare you. I needed you to stop looking for me or they were going to kill you. I didn’t want to hurt you, but a couple of punches were better than a bullet.”

Tommy laughed in disbelief, “You think that I’m angry because you hit me – because you tied me to a chair and made me think I was about to die?”

“If there had been another way, I would have done it,” Oliver pleaded.

“Another way?” Tommy scoffed. “How about telling me that you were alive?” When Oliver looked away Tommy stepped into his personal space and began to speak softly and touched Oliver’s shoulder with one finger, “We were this close. All you had to say was, Tommy, help me.”

Oliver turned to look at him, “Don’t you think I wanted to? Don’t you think I wanted to hold you in my arms and never let go? They were going to kill you. They wanted me to be the one to kill you.”

“A bullet would’ve been kinder than what you did to me.”

“Don’t say that,” Oliver stepped away to put some distance between himself and Tommy’s words. He always found it unsettling when Tommy spoke so casually about his own life and death. “Don’t ever tell me that you’d rather be dead.”

“I died in that chair, Ollie. Your words, they broke me.” Tommy shifted to anger in a single breath, “I had hope and you took that from me. I believed that you were going to come back to me. For two years, I believed that you were out there waiting for me to come find you.” Tommy turned his back on Oliver. “Do you know how badly I wanted to die after that night. How I wished that man had killed me and freed me of the burden of my promise?” He turned back to face Oliver. “I was in such a dark place,” Tommy pointed to his head, “if it wasn’t for Thea and the promise I made to you, I would’ve…”

Oliver couldn’t listen to Tommy speak the words. He strode across the kitchen and pulled him into his arms, “Please, don’t say it. All I’ve ever wanted is to keep you safe. If they killed you, I wouldn’t have survived it. I wanted to go home with you, more than anything. When I saw you through my scope standing on that hotel balcony, my heart stopped. I’d never been so happy and terrified. You were so close and I had to let you go.”

Tommy’s arms hung stiffly at his sides. Oliver took a step back, “Tommy, please, say something.”

“I betrayed you with Laurel because of what happened in Hong Kong. You,” Tommy jabbed a finger towards Oliver, “did that. Your actions drove me into her arms. Everything that went to complete shit was because you didn’t tell me that you were alive.”

Oliver shook his head angrily, “Don’t put that on me. You chose to sleep with her. You chose to keep sleeping with her and you chose to walk away when I came home even though you were in love with her. That was you, not me.”

Tommy hung his head in shame, “You’re right. I made those choices. I was a drowning man and Laurel saved me and I ended up failing her because I never did have my head on straight when it came to you. What did you think would happen after you broke my heart and convinced me that you were dead?”

“That you would live,” Oliver said angrily. “I wanted you to go home and live the life I wanted to be living. I never imagined that you’d try living that life with Laurel.”

The men stood silently staring at each other. Their chests heaved as they struggled to catch their breath and regain their composure. Felicity always had so many questions bubbling through her mind that Oliver was surprised that she lasted as long as she did, “Why were you in Hong Kong?”

Oliver tore his gaze from Tommy to look at Felicity, “After the Amazo went down, I was pulled from the water by ARGUS.”

“Waller,” Felicity seethed under her breath.

“Turns out that Fryers was working for ARGUS and the commercial airliner he was trying to bring down turned out to be a cover for the real target. ARGUS was looking to kill one passenger on that plane, Chien Na Wei.” He cocked his head, “China White.”

“Wait?” Felicity stepped closer, “Our China White?”

“Yes, she was trying to steal a bio weapon and Waller brought me to Hong Kong to turn me into an assassin. I chased China White’s associates all over trying to keep the weapon out of her hands.” Oliver looked at his feet as he realized his story was about to take him back to Starling.

“What?” Tommy asked suspiciously. He could read Oliver too easily, “What don’t you want to tell us?”

“I chased her all the way back to,” Oliver could feel his jaw ticking, “Starling.”

Tommy swayed on his feet and staggered backwards until his back collided with the counter. His legs buckled and he sat heavily on the floor.

“Tommy,” Felicity knelt by his side and grabbed his face, “are you all right?”

“My birthday party. The man who was thrown from the second story.” Tommy’s eyes sought Oliver’s, “That was you?”

Oliver nodded once. It was a moment he wasn’t particularly proud of and had marked a change in him. He had killed Thea’s drug dealer without thought or remorse. He might’ve killed for Waller, but that night marked the first time that he’d killed for himself with cold-blooded ruthlessness. “Yes,” he said tightly, “I snapped his back and threw him over the railing. He was dealing to our fifteen-year-old sister.”

“He was a dealer, so that made it all right to murder him?” Tommy was looking at Oliver like he was a monster.

“He recognized me. I hadn’t planned on killing him, I just wanted to scare him off Thea,” Oliver’s excuse rang hollow to his own ears.

“So, you made it all the way home – came to my birthday party – left behind a dead body and a police investigation as a present. Were you even going to say, hi, before you committed a homicide?”

“I came to your party because I wanted to see you. I wanted to see Thea and Laurel too.”

Tommy exhaled loudly and shook his head, “Laurel.” He rubbed his face, “That’s how you knew. You saw us that night. That’s why you weren’t surprised when Thea told you at your party.”

“Yes,” Oliver admitted plainly.

Guilt washed across Tommy’s face, “Did you not stay because of me and Laurel?”

Oliver squatted on the floor in front of Tommy, “No, I didn’t come home because we lost the bio weapon and my country asked me for my help.”

Tommy got to his feet and looked around in a daze. He patted his sleep pants like he was looking for his wallet or keys, “I have to go.”

“Go?” Felicity asked in alarm. “It’s the middle of the night and it’s pouring out.”

Tommy grabbed one of Oliver’s hoodies from the hall closet and pulled it on. He removed his keys from the dish by the front door.

“You’re in your slippers.” Felicity tugged on Tommy’s sleeve, “Come, sit down, you’re too upset to drive.”

“I’ll go,” Oliver offered, “I’m the one who screwed up.”

“Wait,” Felicity said firmly, “just, wait.” She put her back against the front door. “No one screwed up. Amanda Fracking Waller put you in a terrible position and you did what you thought was right.”

“Figures,” Tommy said bitterly, “you always take his side.”

“Hey,” she said sharply, “I’m taking our side. I love you both and you’re both in a lot of pain right now. Running away isn’t going to make it hurt less.” She laced her fingers through Tommy’s, “Please don’t’ leave. We’re all learning a lot of new information, some of it upsetting, and we need each other.”

“Fine,” Tommy brushed past her and into their living room. He flopped onto the sofa and covered his eyes with the back of his arm.

Felicity turned on their gas fireplace and gazed into the flames.

Oliver stood in the doorway and watched the two people he loved most. He wasn’t sure how to make Tommy understand that he did what he did because he loved him.

Felicity joined Tommy on the sofa. She turned so she was sitting sideways and facing him. She took hold of his hand, “Tommy?” His arm remained covering his eyes, but he hummed noncommittally. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath that she exhaled slowly. “I need to ask you about something you said earlier.”

He lowered his arm to look at her, “After all that, you have questions for me, not him?”

Felicity waved dismissively towards Oliver, “I think Oliver in Hong Kong upsets us for very different reasons. You have every reason to be upset and angry with him and we’re going to deal with that, but I need to ask you something first.”

Tommy sat up and turned to face her, “Okay.”

“Did you try to kill yourself?”

“No,” he squeezed her hand, “I was in a dark place after Hong Kong, but I didn’t try to hurt myself. There was quite a bit of alcohol and some questionable choices about my ability to safely operate a motor vehicle, but I wasn’t trying to kill myself.”

“Because of your promise to Oliver?”

Felicity’s question made the hair on the back of Oliver’s neck stand up. Their girl was zeroing in on a secret that they’d been keeping from her. A secret that might be as dangerous to their relationship as the one he kept about Hong Kong. Tommy clearly recognized the change in their situation and looked to Oliver for support.

Felicity watched the two men have a silent conversation before she guided Tommy’s eyes back to hers with a gentle touch. “Why would you have made a promise to Oliver not to hurt yourself if you hadn’t done something to hurt yourself before?”

Tommy looked at their joined hands and then back at Felicity, “I wouldn’t.”

Felicity took a ragged breath, “When?”

Tommy’s eyes darted to Oliver’s before they returned to Felicity,“High School – junior year.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“The first time we met,” Tommy moved a lock of her hair behind her ear, “you told me that the only man you’d ever been in love with died. I decided I couldn’t tell you about me.”

Felicity’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Why?”

“You and I are a lot alike. We expect to be abandoned, so we try to be the one to leave first. I didn’t think you’d stick around if you thought there was a chance I could hurt you the same way.”

“Tommy,” her fingers twisted in his sweatshirt.

“It was a long time ago. I was seventeen and there was a lot of stuff going on that really messed with my head.  I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want it to matter.” He looked at her with tear filled eyes, “I still don’t want it to matter.”

“I love you,” Felicity brushed her lips against his. “I’m sorry that you didn’t think you could tell me about it.”

“I never want you to worry that I would make that choice again. Even when I thought Ollie was dead, I never seriously considered it. I wanted the pain to stop, but I wasn’t willing to do so at the expense of causing Thea or Laurel pain.” He kissed her, “I would never do that to you, I promise.”

Felicity wiped the tears from her eyes, “Was it a cry for help or is it a miracle you’re sitting here?”

Tommy looked away from Felicity, “It was a long time ago.”

A sob escaped Felicity and she moved back to the fireplace. She placed her hands on the mantle, lowered her head and began to cry.

Tommy followed after her and placed his hand between her shoulder blades, “Babe, I’m sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am that you’re finding out this way. I just never wanted you to see me as broken or damaged.”

Felicity turned to face him and wiped her running nose on the inside of her tank top, “That’s not why I’m crying.”

“I don’t understand?” Tommy tucked her hair behind her ears.

“We’re all damaged and broken, it just varies by degrees.” She rested her hands on his chest, “There are nights I wake up in a cold sweat thinking of all the ways Oliver could never have made it home and I would’ve gone the rest of my life not knowing what I was missing. That scares the frack out of me – how close I came to losing someone I love so much and not even know to mourn it. I’ve always comforted myself that even if I never found Oliver, I somehow would’ve found you. That I wouldn’t have ended up alone. That I still would’ve known what it is to be loved. But now that I know how close I came to losing you too, I,” she covered her mouth and began to cry.

“Felicity,” Oliver said as he joined them by the fire, “we’re both here. We didn’t die without ever meeting you.”

“I know that,” she stifled another sob, “I know it’s irrational, but there’s another universe out there where I’m living a life without either of you and I don’t know what I lost.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Oliver said at a complete loss. He was used to Felicity out-thinking him, but he was pretty certain that what she was saying was nonsense.

Tommy sighed, “You’re worried about your doppelganger if there is a multiverse?”

“Doppelganger?” Oliver had no idea what they were talking about.

“You really should pay more attention to what she watches,” Tommy said as an aside to Oliver.

“It’s not just that.” Felicity looked between them, “I came so close to losing you before I even knew you. What’s to keep me from losing you now?”

“Nothing,” Oliver said with regret. He wrapped an arm around each of their waists and pulled them closer, “There are no guarantees, Felicity. We can only hold on to each other for as long as we’re given.”

“Why didn’t you hold on?” Tommy asked with tears in his eyes.

Oliver dropped his forehead to Tommy’s, “Letting go was the only way I knew to hold on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> On another note, I launched my new Olicity fic, The Sword and The Shield, under my other author name - wordscreatereality. If you are so inclined, I'd love for you to join me on this season 3 rewrite. Chapter 4 will be posted on Sunday. http://archiveofourown.org/works/7008718/chapters/15959470


End file.
